Brass (Project Horizons)
|name = Brass |race = Pegasus Pony Pegasus/Manticore hybrid |sex = Female |faction = Reapers |statusintro = Alive |statuscurrent = }} Brass was a Reaper who worked under Sanguine. She was a test subject under Project Chimera and was one of the more succesful subjects. She appears in Fallout: Equestria - Project Horizons. History During the War Brass was a manipulative member of the Office of Interministry Affairs, who had connections to Macintosh's Marauders, a group of notably versatile soldiers. She was the one who tricked Doof into raping Twist. This eventually lead to Doof's incarceration in Hightower Prison. Brass was a willing volunteer for Project Chimera, unlike some of the other subjects who were less than willing, like Gorgon. Brass was fused with a Manticore, changing her physical appearance drastically, giving her certain parts of a manticore, like batwings and leonine features. She was placed in stasis, prior to the end of the Great War. Present Day After the Last Day, Sanguine woke her from her stasis pod along with other Project Chimera test subjects, the exact time is unknown. Sanguine, Brass and the other Project Chimera test Subjects and Deus a successful Project Steelpony test subject joined the Reapers. Sanguine growing increasingly desperate, sent Brass after Blackjack, since Blackjack had successfully killed Gorgon and assisted in killing Deus (Blackjack got credit for killing him). Brass and her large group of Manticore pets ambushed Blackjack on a number of occasions, Blackjack always managed to escape her or drive her off. Blackjack was gleeful when she discovered Brass wasn't repentant, psychologically or physically scarred like Deus, Gorgon or other powerful ponies she's had to kill and gladly fights her. Brass assisted Sanguine in his attacks on settlements Blackjack had visited, she was forced to retreat at Chapel, but met up with Sanguine and Fury once more. They returned to the Project Chimera laboratories where she was on guard duty, alongside Fury and fed her Manticores on the meat from Blanks. She was brought into a final confrontation with Blackjack and was torn apart by a machine, she died in the arms of the meanest, nasty looking Manticore she had left. Calling the beast a big softie, the Manticore let out a wail of sorrow when she died. Traits Appearance Brass was a pegasus mare/manticore hybrid. She had various leonine features of manticores, as well as batwings and a scorpion tail. Personality She was notably remorseless over killing blanks and other ponies had no trouble manipulating ponies, like Doof for her own ends. She treated her manticore pets well and was shown as being fond of them and treating them like they were cute and cuddly. Abilities Brass was an excellent flier, prior to being fused with a manticore, which hasn't diminished her ability to fly. She is an excellent melee fighter, using her powerful jaws, claws and venom tipped scorpion tail in battle. Brass also has an inane connection to manticores, able to control and command them in large numbers. Category:Characters Category:Project Horizons Minor Characters Category:Reapers (Project Horizons) Category:Pegasus ponies Category:Project Horizons